justice league of democracy
by OrdinaryComix
Summary: the old justice league is did so obama bring together americas to make a new one. the rate is for violence and not for any gender happens. the violent is just some action and its not really bad but im trying to be careful.
1. Prologue (this is not canon!)

Aventure Wan

So first of there was a problem the old justice league was died. "Oh no" say obama without old justice league died how will defend earth and world? He was worry so he call together five best american plus clone of genghis khan and make gnu justice league. "But this time he say" we must protect the election too so we will call it justice league of democracy.

First member of justice league of obama was democracy because he president america, so he is leader and become the gnu superman because the old one was dead like all justice league. His power is like superman but he can't fly and instead of illegal alien he is america president elected republic for fairness and good.

Second one is michel felps because obama say best way for democracy is sport because hard for fight crime evil bad villain and sport make used to hard, which is very good. Michel felps become the flash but because he is michel felps he also fast swim.

Third one is george lopez because obama know they need god actor so villain can trick them. nOT! ! He become wnoder wonan because obama think he would look best in wnoder wonan outfit and because also he really good with rope wink wink "wink" said obama.

Fourth one is opera because obama realize that they need wonan on team or else they would be sue because of anti the constitution. She become martian manhunter because obama say "both have skin and not white so very same already" so she drink lots of green food color and skin turn green and it was all done.

Fifth one is rob fjord president of toronto because obama say canadia big part of "america so" need hero from there he become green lantern because he is very imagination and creative from like green so much and also he met a dying alien.

Sixth one is clone of genghis khan because obama secretly clone every mongolia warlord to ever exist and he decide that clone of genghis khan was best because he was more democracy than the others and he became aquagenghis kind of like aquaman but instead of a man hes a genghis instead.

Last one was hard for obama pick but he gnu he needed to be an opponent because of democracy so he pick biggest maverick he could find and it was john mccain and he became maverick that was his superhero name but the old justice league just had batman so they all just called him batman only he called himself maverick when he cried alone at night to himself at his sleep because he was all alone in his loneliness by himself.

Together the gnu justice league of democracy would join eachother together to stop the bad people like they will late in the story.


	2. Walking on the Sun

Aventure Tiw

So batman john mccain (but maverick he whisper under breath) say to superman obama "who do fight how that we are Justice League of Democracy?". Obama say i don't know but im sure something will come up Just then martian manhunter opera come say something come up "wow gadzooks am very surprise a lot" say flash michel felps who was also there too.

Superman obama say "okay team aliens are here we must fight for democracy" but wnoder wonan george lopez say superman obama i can't not fight alien because i am also mexico and batman (maverick) john mccain say superman obama i am your opponent so i must disagree with you ,even though i secret want kill alien too.

Superman obama say wnoder wonan george lopez it okay these aren't illegal unamerica not democracy bad border immigration farm mexico alien these are solar alien from the sun who want to homicide the world. And to batman john mccain you are not the leader only i get to be superman obama so i get to decide who we beat up for justice.

Wnoder wonan george lopez was happy that he not have destroy other mexicos and batman (maverick) john mccain grumble complain at himself because he mad that superman obama call him batman and not maverick like he asked him to but he should of know because superman obama thought that it was a stupid name because he was a stupid himself, thought batman (maverick) john mccain but he was okay because he secret didn't want to disagree with with superman obama all the time but his maverick lifestyle force him to be a maverick.

Green lantern rob fjord take us to the sun so we can homicide the sun alien s "" say superman obama and green lantern rob fjord take a puff from his green lantern ring which is actually a hash pipe that he smokes and then he gets the imagination to make anything happen and he made a big fishbowl and take them to the solar sun so they could homicide the sun alien.

When they get there aquaman clone of genghis khan was there because he was already fight the sun alien because he like democracy more than anybody accept for maybe superman obama or batman (maverick) john mccain and he say "Hey guys, I need you to help me out here. I'm outnumber like a billion or so to one. I probably should have waited for you guys to get out here so I'd have an easier time, but I messed up this time. Anyway, get over here and help me out!"

So superman obama was unhappy offend by this and he say "aquaman clone of genghis khan dont tell me what do i am leader of team because i was vote president of democracy by american now everybody do what he just said". And they did use their power to kill the sun alien.

Aquaman clone of genghis khan used his power to talk to moon squids he brought with him to use their arms to rip the sun alien apart by their legs. When they die they were in so a lot pain that they would scream so loud other sun alien would die and it was really scary for sun alien because aquaman clone of genghis khan was really cool and scary.

Next batman (maverick) john mccain use his bat-powers to kill the sun alien and they die a lot especially when he was shotting them with his bat-AK47.

Green lantern rob fjord use his green lantern hash pipe to make a bigger hash pipe and he made smoke come out of it and the sun alien all got high and imagination and he use their imagination to power up him own imagine and get a bunch of green lantern bees and they all stung the sun alien to death because all the sun alien was allergic to death of bees so they all got puffed up before they died and they all looked lame and stupid because of their allergics.

Martian manhunter opera wanted to help but she had to go home because she was allergic to fire alike the old martian manhunter and the sun is a big basketball made of fire so she would dead if she went there.

Wnoder wonan george lopez used his truth rope to whip the lies out of sun alien and because lie is bad and bad is evil and sun alien is bad evil their whole spirit soul body she was able to whip their brains out of their and they all died and there was just a bunch of sun alien brains floating around the sun from after that.

Flash michel felps run really fast and he run through the sun alien and they explode and it was bad for them and they dead so fast that they were opposite of dead for a little bit but then they die for real.

Superman obama use his superman power to kill the sun alien more fast than the other Justice League of Member democracies and he also tell them what they did but they didn't listen to them because it was real easy to kill the sun alien.

After the fight all of the sun alien was dead except for one but they didn't car about that one so they just started to speech between each other superman obama said "good work team we kill the sun alien so lets have a party in the Justice League of Satellite democracy in the earth of the atmosphere so they did have a party and everyone was invited but the sun aliens because they were dead and also not the communists because they were too communist to come to the party because communist never figured out how to come to the moon hahahahahaha silly communist i bet you wish you had figure out rocket before then hahahahahaha.


	3. World War 6

Aventure Thee

So Justice League of Democracy was at Justice League of Satellite democracy when superman obama ask to martian manhunter opera "we have not fought any not democracy lately where is some for us to fight" and martian manhunter opera say "she was sorry superman obama but nothing evil was going on at the world right now" but lucky just right then just in time just then flash michel felps say i herd with my super fast super flash hearing that the world is attack by an evil (flash michel felps is so fast that the can hear things right exactly just when as they are happen) so we must stop fight the evil."

Superman obama say yeah pretty much i guess thats right but as an aside he turn aside to whisper flash michel felps if you ever say you have super anything i will fucking murder you right now you fucking bitch because i am the superman obama and no one else is allowed to be to be superman obama because only i was elect to be the president of justice. "Okay team lets go annihilate whatever bad is go on. He ask opera what exactly was bad? And she say something is attack israel in israel. And superman obama say well we must protect all the people of the world even if we don't like them all." Batman (maverick) john mccain would have going to object but he didn't want people to think he hate the jew, but he still mumble at himself because his job was to be the antagonist.

So green lantern rob fjord use his green lantern hashpipe to make a giant fishbowl just like in aventure tiw and they fly to israel in israel in it. This time everyone is there in the fishbowl accept for aquaman clone of genghis khan because he was chilling out with the venus octopus and helping them to learn democracy.

When they got to israel in israel they all say where is the villain we must fight to win said flash michel felps. Martian manhunter opera fly back to Justice League of Satellite democracy and check on the news and she call them back on the internet she say "the person you have to fight is triple hitler" they ask her what triple hitler is, so she go on wikipedia and she "say" wikipedia say that he is like hitler but triple he is triple hitler so he is like triple the hitler everything that is hitler he is triple hitler triple it. Worrisome say superman obama the world could barely handle regular hitler maybe triple hitler will triple the original hitler and triple the world to death we cant let him triple homicide the world like hitler did so lets stop him team and the team go to fight triple hitler.

That was right when triple hitler triple hitlered out of the warehouse and he started to fight them he tied them all up in one big chair in the warehouse and started to told them his evil plan "Original hitler was kill all the jew so i will triple by kill all the jew three time" you monster said flash michel felps why would you want to triple hitler you are triple the worse as hitler you bad guy "im not done aren't you want to wonder know how i will kill the jew three time when there aren't that much jew in the world" oh yeah said batman (maverick) john mccain i guess that would be nice to know because you are triple the hitler "well i will tell you but you must wait a paragraph because this one is too long"

"That's better" said triple hitler as he began to talk afain after stop for a little the way i will hitler triple the jew is that after i hitler the jew i will necromancy them back to life so that this if i necromancy them triple times i will triple what hitler "that's awful said superman obama" you cant necromancy them because that's devil magic and even hitler isn't bad enough as for the devil "but im not just hitler triple hitler tripled eveilly im triple the hitler so i am triple as evil as hitler which means i am evil enough to necromancy the jew"

That's it say superman obama we must stop triple hitler from tripling the hitler just then aquaman clone of genghis khan rode in on a landhorse (its like a seahorse but instead of the sea its on land so it's a landhorse) and he used his trident to stab the rope that was tying them into the chair to pieces then the team started to fight triple hitler.

But there was a problem because he is triple the hitler he has to be hitlered triple times to be dead for real so they each teamud up with another Justice League of Member democracy to so they hitler him triple time all in total.

Wnoder wonan george lopez take his truth rope and hit triple hitler and tie him up so superman obama can use power to kill triple hitler reall fast and now triple hitler is hitlered the first triple time.

Then flash michel felps run up fast and punch triple hitler triple times in his hitler face and aquaman clone of genghis khan hitler him completely when he stab with his triple sea spear stick and that was how triple hitler got hitlered for the second triple time.

AFter this batman (maverick) john mccain go up and he get really complain in front of triple hitler and triple hitler get confuse because he can not be kill by that no matter how much but just again green lantern rob fjord come up and punch him with an imagine punch which is a punch made out of imagine from his green lantern hashpipe and then batman (maverick) john mccain take out his bat-shank and shank triple hitler in the lung so his lung collapse and that was how triple hitler got hitler for the last triple hitler triple time.

Now triple hitler was completely hitlered for triple times so he was going to give a speech before he was hitlered for real but because he was hitlered triple times he was triple dead abd he died right away. So superman obama come up and he say everybody i think we have learn a important lesson here today and aquaman clone of genghis khan say "What, that we need to work as a team to defeat our enemies? Or is it like that genocide is bad or something? Because I thought that both of those things were pretty obvious already." And superman obama say no what he have learn is that triple hitler is such a big stupid baby that we could hitler him triple time really easy because he is a stupid germany which mean national socialist and all socialist are big baby and easy to homicide because they are so stupid and the Justice League of Democracy all went to the new york stock exchange and had a big party with all the people because they knew they wouldn't have to homicide anybody because none of them would have be socialists because socialists die if they go into a stock exchange because there is too much peoples using their freedom and the freedom will fly right into their socialists hearts and they will die from explode but at least then one more socialists will be dead hahaha take that socialists said superman obama.


	4. Beating up a Nerd

Aventure Fore

So Justice League of Was democracy waiting in their spaceship station when martian manhunter opera get a recieve news on the news that there was something one the going on the space. Superman obama asked "what is the wrong" was and flash michel felps respond to say that it look like it was an evil thing.

Then superman obama was like "shutpp flash michel felps because i am the democracy elect ruler of the spacestation and i was not the talk but only with martian manhunter opera so" if i want to know your say than i wil you for it because omly i an the superman obama on this boat.

But the martian manhunter opera say with superman obama that if you want to be mad at him talk to me because we are only trying to help and he is in a relations and superman obama say what kind of relationsboat and martian manhunter opera and was it wnoder wonan george lopez because if it i would be sad nad be frowned and was sad even though he said he wouldnt yet.

But just them batman (maverick) john mccain storm tornado out the room and yell "at all of the person superman obama i am with yhou and not just because i am the guy who disagrees but in the end is at the side with you but also the is because it with will because there is an evil out there and no one is happening anything about!"

Superman obama say at the back that they were just in relationsboat argument but that there was a right and that that right was not the relationsboat but actually the bad guys because the relationsboat would still later unless one was die but then it would not the problem anymore but if they not until after the bad guys would be more there would be plus the communists by again so the problem would be even better and that would be worse and the communists are know because superman obama has the super supower power and could use the superbrain super supower power to super think that the communist problem is actually made of communist because bad guy is bad and so is communist so yeah.

So anyway there was the evil and wnoder wonan george lopez said that it was an alien but that was all of the know they could get so they were off to mars with green lantern rob fjord who change the normal way by making them go in a giant magic eight ball that was green because he made it with his green lantern hash pipe but since it was green it was pretty much the same as the fishbowl they normal did.

When they got mars they find aquaman clone of genghis khan and martian manhunter opera say i am not the old martian manhunter opera and can't live on mars so i will go back now and the others all ask aquaman clone of genghis khan what is the go we see on the screen that an evil is here?"

"So superman obama was especially mad because he was not had been had a good day today so he yell at aquaman clone of genghis khan "what you must be the evil because only the you is here" but aquaman clone of genghis khan say "Woah, man. Let's not jump to conclusions. I've just been chilling out here with a bunch of Martian leeches. Just tell me what's up and I'll try to help out."

But superman obama thought that aquaman clone of genghis khan was being a trick to him so he fly at aquaman clone of genghis khan and aquaman clone of genghis khan was like "Shit man, I'm telling you I haven't done anything! Calm down!" and batman (maverick) john mccain was all like "again im not just say to be a disagreement but i honest think you are wrong" at what superman obama yell "i am the superman obama of the team why are you be a disagreement at me" but finally wnoder wonan george lopez whisper superman obama that maybe we should look for the villain because we know it was an alien and aquaman clone of genghis khan is not an alien you know because you was it than clone him your own self.

IT was the lucky so that he wnoder wonan george lopez did it because just then the real evil come out the mars rock! And it was braniac and braniac say to the Justice League of Stunned democracies that i am braniac and i am going to beat you up. Not so fast say flash michel felps but then he laugh at the joke and you should have laugh too so do that know if did and because of that braniac was able to punch him and he couldn't stop him in quick.

So braniac say that i have ambush the Justice League of Entire democracies so now i will attack them with my powers and they were all confused because his name is braniac so is he jsut a nerd so does he just have nerd powers how does the nerd kill with powers?

But then braniac say i have more than just nerd power i also have robot powers because i am a robot and then it was so much surprise that green lantern rob fjord was completely not high and all his powers were away and braniac punch him again so now only four of them are still not punch.

And braniac say do you see superman obama no one can defeat because i am the ultimate total brain robot alien android nerd power villain attack and i will kill all with the attack and be the world!" and then he punch wnoder wonan george lopez and wnoder wonan george lopez was fly was away and hit into a mars rock and faint and now only is superman obama and batman (maverick) john mccain and aquaman clone of genghis khan left and how would only three attack the robot alien brain?!

But lucky superman obama get all mad and hhe say "You shouldn't have been doneing that with my friend of justice he is a friend of justice which is more than just a friend normal because he is a in the Justice League of Democracy and he was our wnoder wonan george lopez and if he is kill then i will the kill at you too" And he run at braniac who got ready to punch him but then aquaman clone of genghis khan saw him get his punch on so he was no and he use his fish power to do the mars leech at braniac and they suck all of his alien robot brain blood and then they suck out his brain but he was still alive until the end when they suck out everything and then the intestine and then superman obama kick him and he explode and his guts fly out all over and they completely cover the total of mars and all mars was coat in a bunch of blood and all of the mars leech was happy and they was shaking around on the ground everywhere there was a leech and all the leech had really big teeth that they puncture the earth to suck out the blood because there was so much blood that it had to soak in to the mars or else and it was so much blood it look like the world was bleed and there was blood coming out the holes in the ground and a bunch got in the sky so it was rain blood too and sometimes even a piece of brain blood and the mars leeches were happy because now they had and that is why mars is still red and always was because there was so much it went back in time to yesterday.

Then aquaman clone of genghis khan say to superman obama "Wow, that was really... something there. Wasn't Superman always supposed to be all about giving criminals a second chance or something? As opposed to just killing them outright? I don't know, it just doesn't seem quite right is all." but superman obama was still mad at him so he said

"Listen fishdude" aquaman clone of genghis khan could tell this was a big deal bad because he didnt say the really name this time and he was like "Hey man, let's all try to be civil here. I get you're still peeved at the guy, so I'll just ask you later or something, okay? I'm not trying to stary anything here." And superman obama was so that he say to aquaman clone of genghis khan that he was leave and that only the Justice League of Members democracy could go if they werent aquaman clone of genghis khan because he was hanging out on the red planet which is the communism color so maybe he couldnt be trust.

Then he took everyone else and they all got icecream sundase but aquaman clone of genghis khan who was still there and he was really nervous and not feel the good because of what superman obama had done. And also aquaman clone of genghis khan didn't know this but superman obama did and he was mad too but he was mad at aquaman clone of genghis khan not at himself and he was thinking things that were angry.


	5. The Beach Episode Part One

AVenture five

So all of the Justice League of Members democracy were sitting around the Justice League of Table democracy in their space station when all of a the sudden superman obama said thats it team we need a break from evil all the evil thats happened was done and now we need a break."

Flash michel felps say then that what kind of break would they happen because there was a lot of evil that could happen when they were breaking when batman (maverick) john mccain also agree too and was "what if the evil was the go on what then would they happen? and even aquaman clone of genghis khan said "Yeah, I mean defenders of the world is a pretty heavy title. I'm not so sure we can leave our posts just because we're a bit tired."

But then superman obama flashed saw at them the evil eye but flash michel felps said hey i am the flash michel felps and superman obama was like i am in the middle of something flash michel felps and besides i am the superman obama so i can be the flash michel felps too if i want and but that made flash michel felps sad because being in the Justice League of Democracy made him lose his amateur status so he couldn't the olympics anymore if he got fired and he was sad scared terrified worried anxious afraid but that if he was would be fired by superman obama if superman obama was could just be replace him instead by instead himself because without it he would be homeless.

But superman obamas eye wasn't really evil because for that to be do he would have to be an evil but because evil is communist so communist just more communist than anything than anyone has ever and superman obama is the republican elected democracy of justice and hope by all the elected citizens of united states of freedom america he is not the communist and without the communism how can they evil?!

So superman obama tell the Justice League of Team democracy that they would be okay for the break because it was a beach. When they said this their ears would have been perks up but they werent because they had all ready been to beaches but still they were pretty excited because beaches are still pretty cool even if youve been to a lot of them. Flash michel felps say that he is always "like the" beach because he is a very swim and all he is run is do lately then batman (maverick) john mccain say initial i would not your plan because i am the no not now bad guy of our group but beaches are good for america so i will yes for this one when the martian "manhunter" opera said yes because she cant fire because of martian manhunter opera and water is opposite of fire so she can water and wnoder wonan george lopez was like yes democracy is prevail because of all the vote i! cant wait to wear real man swimsuit after all of the wnoder wonan george lopez costume but superman obama shot him down he was to said that no wnoder wonan george lopez that is not the allowed because you are wnoder wonan george lopez and the wnoder wonan george lopez cloth is already a swimsuit. ""And"" when he said that superman obamas did his eyebrows and it was weird and everyone else felt vaguely uncomfortable but then aquaman clone of genghis khan spoke out aloud to everyone body;

"Well I guess that's that. Majority rules and all that jazz. I'm still not sure about this, but at least if anything happens I'll be in a good place to use my powers." Superman obama narrow his eyes at aquaman clone of genghis khan and he say if you dont come to the beach you are a communist and aquaman clone of genghis khan was said "Settle down, I never said I wouldn't come. Someone's got to keep an eye on you guys, right?" it was a joke he said but superman obama didnt like his joke so he said "no. "

Green lantern rob fjord walk back the room and he was like hey whats going on did i miss something important and flash michel felps said no we are just go to the beach to abandon our super power hero guy duties jobs careers works and rob fjord was like hey thats cool do you mind if i bake some brownies before we go though because im getting kind of low on imagination here and michel felps was yeah that should be fine but superman obama yelled over him with his super roar and roared out louod NO WE HAVE TO GOT LEAVE RIGHT NOW AWAY his voice was so that it was in caps in real life even so michel felps was like man i guess we have to do it on the way and he was like okay thats cool.

Superman obama tell everyone that they need to swimsuits for the beach and he used his superstrength to rip off all his costume but there was a swimsuit underneath so it was okay and batman (maverick) john mccain pressed a button on his utility bat and it turned into a utility-speedo and he put the rest of his batman (maverick) john mccain costume into it so he would be just a swimsuit martian manhunter opera had to go change clothes like a normal lame person but it was okay they all liked her because she was a nice person and bet friends with flash michel felps who they also liked and flash michel felps was always worn a swimsuit because he is flash michel felps and wnoder wonan george lopez and aquaman clone of genghis khan were already wearing their swimming suits but wnoder wonan george lopez was sad about his but aquaman clone of genghis khan was tact and didnt say anything to heart his feeling and it was really easy for green lantern rob fjord because he could just imagination his clothes whenever he wanted because of his imagination green lantern rob fjord imagination powers.

Superman obama said now that everyone is in the swim clothes we will go now take us green lantern rob fjord. Green lantern rob fjord took out his green lantern hash pipe and instead of a he made up a big oven so he could make his brownies on the way to the beach but flash michel felps say "remember man martian manhunter opera is allergic to fire so dont make a fire here" and green lantern rob fjord remembered that and said "okay" and used his green lantern rob fjord power to make the oven not be hot but still bake the brownies because if he can imagine it he can do it with his green lantern rob fjord powers. Then superman obama said take us there who cares about your dumb brownies loser and green lantern rob fjord was hurt with his feelings but he still did what superman obama told him to and started flying down to the beach with everyone else.

END OF BEACH EPOSODE PART(y)] ONE


	6. -Anime- part one

AVenture Six

At the Justice League of Satellite democracy the Justice League of Democracy was fight the all bad guys because they had the ship and now they were fighting back and they were winning because they were the Justice League of Democracy but they were the only the Justice League of Enemies democracy so they were not as winning so when the winning was done only they had fought the more most and they won especially when they killed all them and shot their bodies out the airlock so that they would burn up in reentry to earth's atmosphere.

After they the fight victory battle conflict war was winning the Justice League of Members democracy all sat around their Justice League of Table democracy and discussed to decide what their plans should be.

Aquaman clone of genghis khan said then that they "I think we should just keep doing what we're doing. You know, keep tabs on the world. If anything bad starts happening, we go down and stop it. That sort of thing." They all heard what he said because they were next to him when he said it but they mostly all kind of decided that.

Next it was the superman obama turn but he said i must do the my turn of all the last because it will be more the all dramatic that way. Also I have the decided to that flash michel felps green and lantern rob ford martian manhunter opera and also the wnoder wonan george lopez will also no the talk because we can only so many before i get bored and you do not want it when superman obama is the bored because then he will the happen thing so everyone understood that he meant business not just small business but like multinational corporation business.

Next it was batman (maverick) john mccain his turn and he was all of surprise that superman obama let him speak but not the other ones because he knew that superman obama knew that he was the renegade always and he knew that superman obama knew that he didn't like renegades which was why there had to be a renegade to be against him and batman (maverick) john mccain was just the kind of maverick to renegade against him. So batman (maverick) john mccain was that i can't oppose anything unless there is something to oppose so superman obama i will have to wait until you are done with before i can do that.

Next superman obama smiled kind of weird but not super weird it was kind of bad looking but not really like there are malicious smiles but his wasn't malicious because freedom is not malicious and he is the freedom elected of the president malicious is like communism because it is not freedom and because superman obama was freedom not communism it couldn't have been malicious and it also couldn't be sinister because sinister is even worse than malicious but it isn't even worse than communism because that isn't even possible so it because freedom is better than communism not worse it meant that freedom couldn't be sinister either i guess one could say that it was kind of mischievous except that freedom is not really mischievous either but neither is communism communism is the worse of mischievous than mischievous so that means that it wasn't that either but the reason for that was that mischievous even though it is not communism it is also not democracy because it turns out that actually the only thing that is not contained within the all-containing dichotomy of axis is freedom and communism is that mischief because mischief can be the either or the neither so his smile wasn't mischievous either it was kind of like a mixture of mischievous and sinister and malicious but instead of any of those things it was good and libertine not communism instead.

So superman obama said to the Justice League of Democracy that he was a plan. Now" that we have beaten all evil and there is no evil we must go beat the evil we must go to the source of all evil. But no that is not said flash michel felps but superman obama said no i specifically told you the not the talk flash michel felps so flash michel felps was sorry sorry said flash michel felps and stopped talking.

Superman obama started the to talk again when he said that yes i know it is hard but we must defeat the hardest evil of all the evil because otherwise it will just keep making more evil that is right Justice League of Gentlemen democracy and also Justice League of Ladies democracy we must kill anime.

Then aquaman clone of genghis khan was all as if "You know I just really don't think we can handle that right now. Anime is supposed to be like the most powerful force in the universe, so I really don't think that seven people is going to cut it."

And then batman (maverick) john mccain was that i have to agree with aquaman clone of genghis khan because if only to disagree with you but really i do think he is right not even earth's mightiest heroes can defeat anime alone we will need help if we want to do it.

Superman obama no we don't have help and we don't have any time we must defeat anime now because the of the world hangs in the balance. So then they all fly off to fight anime but that is a story for another...


	7. -Anime- part two

AVenture Seven

Flash at forward to the anime fight. All democracies of the Justice League of Member are there in the big fight against anime. You can just picture that this is the fight, this is the big fight that will end it all? But you will just have to wait and see to know how if this is how will it end…

So before they were at the anime fight they were going to start the anime fight. aquaman clone of genghis khan said to the team as a pep talk "Okay guys, we're probably going to get murdered out there, considering who we're facing. I don't really know if we can do this by ourselves. But we've all decided that we're going to try, so let's go out there and give it our best shot! Show anime who's boss!"

But none of the no one was really that impressed by his pep talk and actually there was a one who was not just not impressed but also was just was mad and that one was superman obama so he run over to aquaman clone of genghis khan and make that to talk that "If you do ever do something like this that again you will not be anymore so don't you do it you are not the democracy that is true by elected instead it is I me who is the true and democracy so aquaman clone of genghis khan you better do that if you know what's is good for you.

Then they all did left and when they went to fight anime. They got there and they saw anime and when they did get there and he saw anime wnoder wonan george lopez was so sickeninged by the sight of anime that he puked all over of space and superman obama was so mad because of his wnoder wonan george lopez was vomit that he said now anime it is you that shall vomit the space.

Anime laughed when that happened but no one really knew if the two incidents were related because the hearty chuckle was only was only chuckled heartily and also it was evil but after a pause so it could have been completely different a thing nobody knows.

Then there was martian manhunter opera who decided that she'd be useful for once since a lot of the time her allergies kept her indoors when the missions were outdoors you see she had a really bad pollen allergy but that only she had gotten after she became the martian manhunter opera because that is also one of the martian manhunter weaknesses not there only is fire the but also pollen because and since it was springtide pollens were everywhere outside so she had to stay inside and not do any missions because it was allergy outside and she was inside because she had pollens and couldn't go outside into the spring allergy pollen where the missions all the were time.

Then the flash michel felps went into the fray and tried to kill the anime from the outside inside he was everywhere even the weird nether dimensions that surround the most surreal parts of the universe despite the fact that those places was not even where anime was anime was in one place not those other places because then it would be in more than one places but it wasn't.

Also batman (maverick) john mccain was there he had a lot of trouble because as the maverick he had to oppose superman obama the leader but superman obama was doing things that were good and that batman (maverick) john mccain were good so batman (maverick) john mccain didn't want to maverick at superman obama because we was doing good things so he didn't know to do so he decided to just hit at anime.

Then was green lantern rob fjord with his imagination powers he decided also to attack the anime because everyone else was doing it and he was giving into peer pressure don't be like green lantern rob fjord kids don't be peer pressure unless.

Then last of all was aquaman clone of genghis khan he decided that he would also fight anime because that was the reason he was there he had to fight anime so if he didn't fight anime there wouldn't be the point of going being there because he wouldn't be fighting anime which he decided not to do because he was there to fight anime not to not fight anime which is what he would have done if he wasn't there to fight anime but instead he was instead he was not there to fight anime but instead he was there to not fight anime so instead of instead of that he would instead of have fought anime he would have not had fought anime instead of fighting anime he would not have so he decided to fight anime instead because if he instead was not there to fight anime he would have been somewhere else to fight anime but anime would not have been there to be fight anime by him so instead for him to fight anime he would have had to go to fight anime at the place where anime was to be fight by him because anime can not be fight where there is not anime to fight because there is no anime to fight then anime can not be fight by aquaman clone of genghis khan because for in order if he wanted to therefore fight the anime he would have to fight the anime where the anime was because he was there to fight the anime and not to not fight the anime and he also was not not there to fight the anime because then he would have to be where the anime was to fight the anime instead of to fight the anime where the anime was not because in order to fight the anime he had to be where the anime was to be fight by him and he also lastly finally at the end to finish could not be to not fight the anime where the anime was not to be fight because if he did not fight the anime and he was not fight anime where the anime was to be fight by him then he would be fight but not by the anime instead by his Justice League of Teammates democracy but if only if they could fight the anime well without him there to fight the anime at the where the anime was to be fight by him to fight the anime or also maybe if the anime won then the where the place to be fight by to the anime would not be where the anime was to be fight by him but instead of that it would be where the him was to be fought by anime and that would not be good if the anime would win so instead of any of that he decided to fight the anime

That was the all of the total of the all of the Justice League of Reactions of the democracy that they had when they first saw that they knew that they had encountered met come across happened to be next to the anime. Tune in next episode to see what else happens with these people in the Justice League of Democracy.


End file.
